


Love Bites

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles were that couple. Everyone knew that they were dating. How will things change when Scott gets the bite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Scott.

Everyone knew that Scott and Stiles were dating, they had been for as long as anyone could remember. It was common knowledge that the asthmatic and the boy with ADHD were dating, and even to the freshmen of Beacon Hills High it was common knowledge.

Neither of the boys were popular, and they definitely had a lack of friends.

Within the school, they had each other and that was about it.

Seeing one without the other was an unusual sight around Beacon Hills High, and if it did happen, it would result in second glances from most of the student body.

Scott and Stiles.

It had always been Scott and Stiles.

The two of them had been inseparable for years, ever since elementary school where they had met and become friends. They had together when they were twelve in Middle School, and at age sixteen they had been together for four years, and were still going strong.

xScottxStilesx

Scott wasn't answering his phone.

Stiles paused, pinching the top of his nose while he debated what to do. Half a body had been found in the woods! It was big news! There had been a murder and the police were out there, at that moment looking for the other half of the girls body!

It didn't take long for Stiles to make up his mind. There was no way that he was going to miss out on this! This was big news! Nothing really ever happened in Beacon Hills, and finding half of a body in the woods was a big deal!

Even if it did end up just being an animal attack!

Stiles grabbed his jacket before heading to his Jeep parked carefully outside his house.

It took him barely five minutes to get to Scott's house, and he knew that Melissa would be at work and that he could be creative in his ways to get his boyfriends attention.

Before he had even really thought about what he planned to do, Stiles was hanging upside down from the rafters of Scott's porch, and the thought of how he was going to get down only entertained him briefly. He knew he was making a lot of noise, but he doubted that Scott would hear it, so he continued to try and climb to Scott's room.

He heard a creaking noise, and his eyes darted round to make sure that the porch was not creaking under his weight and that there was no chance of it going to break on him, when his hands slipped.

Suddenly he was dangling upside down by his feet with his blood rushing to his head and he was immediately greeted by the sound of Scott yelling as he held Melissa's baseball bat in his hand tightly.

" SCOTT! STOP!" Stiles yelled, with only a slight pinch of panic in his tone.

" Stiles! What are you doing here?"

Stiles struggled to free himself from the porch, and suddenly he fell, landing on the lawn in front of the McCall's house. Scott peered over the side of the porch to make sure he was okay.

" You okay Stiles?"

" Great, never better."

Stiles stood, brushing some of the mud of his clothing before standing up to face Scott again. He climbed over the railing so he would be on a slightly more equal ground with Scott before speaking again.

" Stiles, what are you doing here?"

Scott was looking up at Stiles through his lashes, and Stiles had to dismiss the thoughts and memories that overwhelmed him at the look, and get back to the topic on hand.

" My Dad left twenty minutes ago. Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Scott studied Stiles for a moment.

" A dead body?"

" No, a body of water." Stiles said sarcastically.

" Sorry, sorry."

" No big deal, anyway, officers from the whole county have been called in because of it."

" Why? If the body was found..."

" Only half." Stiles said with a wicked grin.

" Stiles..." Scott began warning him.

Stiles stared up at him with an excited grin, with a hint of a puppy look in his amber eyes.

" Please!" Stiles begged.

Scott resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get a good nights sleep for the Lacrosse try outs the next day. There was no way he could say no to Stiles, especially when he looked like that. Plus, he didn't want his boyfriend going off into the woods by himself, Stiles was pretty clumsy, and if he feel and hit his head, who knew how long it would take his Dad to notice he was missing, especially since it would be hours before Sheriff Stilinski got home.

" Fine." Scott grudgingly accepted a few moments later.

" You're the best!" Stiles grinned, before pressing a kiss to Scott's cheek and grabbing his hand to pull him towards the Jeep waiting just along the road from Scott's house.

Stiles parked the Jeep not far from where he said the first half of the body had been found, and pulling Scott by the hand he led them into the woods.

Stiles let go of his hand to use the flash light as they walked, and he raced slightly up ahead. Scott had a horrid feeling in his chest. His heart was beating fast, and the bad feeling was creeping its way up into his throat.

" Stiles..."

" What Scotty?"

" What if the murdered is still out here?"

This made Stiles pause slightly.

" Something I didn't think about." He said before carrying on.

Scott shook his head slightly before taking out his inhaler and taking a pump from it. Scott looked up a moment later, and Stiles was running fast to the side in order to prevent the oncoming police force seeing him. Scott struggled to catch up, but he could hear the police dogs barking, and he tripped, landing with a slight thump. He looked up again, and saw that Stiles had been caught by his Dad.

He shrank back, behind a tree. He could hear the conversation between Stiles and the Sheriff not far from where he hid.

" Stiles! This little delinquent belongs to me." He told the other officers.

" Hey Dad, what a surprise to see you here..." Stiles began, acting perfectly shocked at the idea that his father was there.

The Sheriff sent him a glare.

" Don't try that act with me young man."

" Damn."

" Where's Scott?"

" Scott? He's not here." Stiles said a tad too fast, but something the Sheriff didn't really seem to notice.

" So you are trying to tell me, that you came out into the woods at night, by yourself and you didn't bring your boyfriend?" The Sheriff asked, an eyebrow raised.

" He wants a good sleep before practise tomorrow."

" Right. You home now."

Stiles sighed, doing as his Dad said. The officers carried on, passing by the tree and making Scott hold his breath slightly.

Scott took a step back once the officers were far enough away, and he made his way towards the edges of the woods, in the other way that Stiles had just left. He was too far to catch up with Stiles now and get a lift home in the Jeep, so he would have to make his own way home.

Scott stumbled around, slightly scared and lost.

With a gasp he fell backwards, as a herd of deer charged towards him. He fell back, hitting his head slightly on the dead leaves on the floor of the woods. A slight gasp of pain was shaken from him, as the deer jumped over him, clearly terrified of something.

The idea of what that something was made his lungs hurt.

He covered his face to protect himself slightly from the onslaught.

He stood once all the deer had fled, and reached for his inhaler to try and calm his breathing that was getting dangerously close to an asthma attack.

His pocket was empty.

He grumbled to himself slightly. He needed to stop letting Stiles drag him off into the woods for weird things he had heard over the police radio.

Scott grabbed his phone from his other pocket, and used the light on it to search around for his missing inhaler.

He fell backwards when his eyes met the sight of the other half of the girls body. Her eyes were with fear and blood covered her entire torso.

He whacked his back against a tree and he groaned slightly as he landed at the other side of the hill. He lay on the floor for a moment, pain coursing through his back. He knew nothing was broken, so he stood shakily. He was so going to kill Stiles at school the next day.

He carried on walking, knowing the police to be long gone. He stood, making his way to the edge of the woods before he heard a slightly growling coming from behind him.

He tensed with fear.

Maybe it was an animal attack.

The animal leapt. His eyes widened with fear as he fell back once more to what he assumed was his bruised back. He led out a yelp as he felt sharp teeth sink into his side.

He yelped again, as he pulled himself away, running, trying to not slip on the wet leaves. The night was cold, as he left the woods, eyes darting behind him furiously as he ran into one of the familiar roads in Beacon Hills. A screech hit his ears unusually loud as a car swerved to avoid him.

xScottxStilesx

The next day when he turned to on his phone, which had run out of charge during the events of the night before. He had at least five missed from Stiles and around thirteen messages from him as well. His back was no longer aching. Also the bite on his side was slightly healed, only the outline of the teeth marks still on the side.

" SCOTT!" Stiles shouted down the corridor.

A few people turned to look at the source of the noise as he leapt past people towards Scott at the end of the corridor. He pulled Scott into the locker room and pushed him against the wall kissing him furiously. He pulled back a few moments later.

" Scott." He whispered, leaning his head against Scott's chest.

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles who was shaking against Scott.

" Stiles."

He pressed his lips to Stiles's temple.

" Oh God Scott, I was so worried. I had to leave, my Dad made me, and then I debated going back to come and get you, but then I thought what if you had gotten out, so I tried ringing you and..."

" Hey, hey I'm okay. Stiles, I promise."

" Okay, okay...right..."

Scott could hear Stiles's heart racing.

" Hey calm down Stiles, I've got you."

He began to worry that he was going to have a panic attack, he needed to calm him down quick. Scott rested his head against Stiles's looking deep into the familiar amber eyes and silently willing Stiles to match his breathing, which he did.

Once Stiles's breathing had evened out completely, Scott pulled them down to the floor. Stiles rested against Scott carefully.

" What happened last night Scotty?"

" Well..."

Scott told the whole story to Stiles, and despite the fact they were missing first lesson, neither of them seemed bothered.

" Oh my God." Stiles whispered once Scott had finished talking.

Stiles hadn't interrupted him during the retelling at all, which was unusual.

Stiles already pale skin was even paler, and his eyes were wide as he stared at Scott.

" Stiles?"

Before he knew it, Stiles was pressing kisses over every inch of Scott's face and holding him close to him.

" Stiles, I am okay. I am okay, I swear."

When he finally stopped, he just rested against Scott, suddenly feeling exhausted.

" Harris is going to be pissed." I told Stiles.

" When isn't he?"

" Yeah, I guess."

" Scott?"

" Hmm?"

" Can I see the bite."

Scott pulled up the side of his t shirt to show the crescent shaped bite on his side. Stiles's fingers skimmed across it softly.

" Has anything changed Scotty?"

Scott began to speak about his heightened senses and how he had been so much quicker that morning, and how he felt different.

Stiles listened intently before he pulled out his phone and automatically began researching, a soft scowl laying on his brow as he became frustrated.

Scott ran his hands through Stiles's hair.

" What is it?"

" There is only one answering coming up..."

" Which is?"

" Werewolves."

That afternoon, once school was over, Stiles and Scott returned to the woods to look for Scott's missing inhaler.

" Mum's gonna kill me if I can't find it. They're like eighty dollars."

" We'll find it!" Stiles assured me.

" This is private property." A voice growled from the other side of the clearing.

Scott and Stiles shot up from where they had been searching. Their hands were clasping each others tightly.

" Get off my land." The stranger said, eyes flashing.

" You're Derek-" Stiles began before Scott cut him off.

" My inhaler. I lost it last night and..."

Derek chucked the inhaler at Scott and he grabbed it quickly.

" Now leave." Derek demanded eyes flashing.

Stiles was pulling on Scott's hand intently.

" You smell different. You smell..."

" Get off my land before I rip your little friends throat out." The man yelled.

Scott began snarling at Derek.

" Leave him alone."

" Oooh what are you going to do little wolf?"

" Wait are you a werewolf?" Scott gasped.

Stiles tugged on Scott's hand again.

" Leave him Scotty. Come on..." He whined.

" Yes, wolves are real. NOW FUCKING LEAVE!" Derek shouted.

Scott stood still for a moment as Stiles continued dragging him.

" Scott! Come on."

He finally snapped back and followed Stiles, casting one more look over his shoulder at the retreating wolf.

" Do you reckon that I should have asked Derek to help me?" Scott asked as they bathed in the afterglow.

" Really dude? Right now?"

" Sorry."

" I think, I think that he wouldn't have helped you."

" So what am I going to do?"

" Internet?"

" Yeah, I guess that's the best that we can do."

xScottxStilesx

There was a new girl at school, Allison. Many of the boys in their year had ogled after her, as Stiles and Scott just watched them, laughing at their expressions.

It was clear even one of the jerks in their year, Jackson, found her attractive despite the fact his girlfriend Lydia was Allison's new best friend.

" She smells bad." Scott admitted to Stiles.

" Bad as in body odour or bad as in moon bad?" Stiles asked.

" Moon bad dude."

" Oh."

" I don't trust her."

" We'll stay away from her."

" Yeah." Scott murmured.

Scott and Stiles had spent the past few days as Scott's house researching as much as they could about werewolves. Some of it ended up being fake, stuff of myths and legends, whereas some of it the boys had found proof of.

They couldn't find out much about the bite, and it annoyed them greatly.

Stiles had gone out for tea with his Dad when Scott decided he needed to see Derek. He didn't want Derek near his Stiles. His wolf was rather possessive Stiles, and whenever Derek had threatened him, it took all his power to not launch himself at Derek and try to rip his throat out.

" Derek?" Scott shouted, approaching the old Hale house, where he could smell Derek hiding.

" What? No stupid human with you this time?"

Scott snarled.

" Leave. Stiles. Alone."

" Easy there..."

" Fuck off. Tell me the truth. Did you bite me?"

" You can only get bitten by an alpha. Do I look like an alpha?"

" How am I meant to know what an alpha looks like?!"

Derek snarled at Scott.

" I am not an alpha."

" Who is the alpha?"

" I don't know who the alpha is. I need you to figure that out."

xScottxStilesx

It wasn't unusual for Scott to just appear in Stiles's room, so when someone could be heard breathing in Stile's room, he wasn't too worried.

Until he turned around that was.

He let out a short gasp, that he didn't think was too loud, but when his Dad called to see if he was okay, he realised he must have been louder than he thought.

" I'm fine Dad."

" All right. I am going to set off for the parents evening."

" Okay Dad."

Once he heard the door slam, he turned back to face Derek, who was stood scowling in his room.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

" Where's Scott?"

" He had to go to a parents evening at school with his Mum."

" When will he be done?"

" I don't know. Wait how do you know where I live?"

" I followed your scent."

" Right okay, not creepy at all."

Derek pushed Stiles up against the wall and Stiles gasped as he felt hands and claws against his throat. He gasped slightly, as Derek's nails dug in.

" Listen to me here. Don't anger me. I need to stay here until Scott has finished. Got it?"

" Yes Sir, I mean Derek. But guess what, this is my house. So my rules. Got it?"

Derek pulled away and Stiles gasped, finally getting full air back to his lungs. His neck was throbbing and he was sure to have red marks on it from the bruises that were sure to appear.

Derek sat in the chair by Stiles's bed and took one of his books and began reading.

The door rung, and Stiles ran downstairs to let Danny in who had come to work on a project with him.

" Stiles."

" Hey Danny come in."

He led Danny upstairs, and they sat in chairs by the bed. Danny cast a look over his shoulder.

" Who's that?"

Derek snarled a little, making Stiles jerk slightly where he sat next to Danny.

Danny turned his perceptive eyes towards Stiles.

" Miguel. He's..." Stiles debated between saying he was his cousin or Scott's cousin.

" He's Scott's cousin."

Danny's eyes focussed on the red hands marks and the slight bit of blood on Stiles's neck. He then turned to look at the drops of blood on Derek's shirt.

" Miguel."

" Yes?" Derek asked, turning towards Danny.

" I think you should leave."

Stiles twisted to look at Danny.

" I- what?"

" I think you should leave."

" And why should I do that?"

" Stiles is clearly uncomfortable around you, he has blood and hand marks on his neck that he clearly didn't get by himself, especially as his hands are not as big as the marks, and you have blood on your shirt. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

" I-"

" Leave."

Derek stood up, sending one last glare at Stiles and Danny before he thumped down the stairs, being purposely noisy.

" Thanks Danny."

" No problem."

Danny pulled a tissue out of his pocket, and dabbed slightly at Stiles's neck, clearing away some of the blood.

" Thanks Dude."

" No problem. Now lets get on with this or Harris will kill us."

xScottxStilesx

Scott debated telling Stiles what had happened at the school. He had purposely kept Stiles away, not wanting him to be near Derek who threatened Stiles whenever he had the free chance.

" Hey Scott!"

Scott turned to see Danny running towards him.

" Erm Danny?"

" Just try and keep Miguel away from Stiles, okay?"

" Er sure. Okay."

" Cool. Got to go."

Danny raced off, leaving Scott confused as ever. Who the hell was Miguel?

He pulled his phone out to text Stiles.

Scott: Who's Miguel?

Stiles: Derek.

Scott: Why am I meant to be keeping him away from you?

Stiles: Danny came over last night to work on the project and Derek was in my room. It doesn't really matter. But we need to talk about why you didn't tell me you were still working with Derek.

Scott: I can explain later. Spending the night at mine tonight?

Stiles: Yeah I will drive us back after school.

Scott: Great,see you at lunch?

Stiles: Yeah. Love you.

Scott: Love you too.

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket as he tuned back into what Harris was saying.

" You okay?" Jackson whispered.

I whipped around surprised.

" What?"

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, er why?"

He just gestured to my neck.

" Right. Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned back to his work, discussing with Danny something random. Scott wasn't in this class, he was busy meeting with the guidance councillor. Apparently Harris had mentioned it to Scott's Mum last night at the parents evening. Just because apparently Scott didn't have a male guidance figure in his life. He had clearly forgotten about Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles sighed, turning back to the chemistry work that he found really easy in front of him.

xScottxStilesx

That night in the post orgasmic glow, Scott held Stiles tightly to him.

" What happened to your neck?"

" Derek."

" That... gah."

" I get that you need him Scott. The Internet isn't at all as helpful as I had hoped."

" Yeah, I know. It's just he keeps threatening you, and..."

" I can deal with it. I'm not weak."

" I know that, god I know that, but... the wolf."

" I get it." Stiles said pressing a hard kiss to Scott.

xScottxStilesx

" Derek, leave us alone. Get it?" Scott shouted to him from outside the old Hale house.

" Scott..."

" No, I'm done, get it? You can't keep threatening Stiles."

" He can handle it." Derek said dismissively.

" No! Leave him alone! I know he can handle it, but don't even think about it."

" You need me."

" I don't care. His Dad's the sheriff. One word and we can have him arrest you. Got it?"

Derek nodded stiffly.

" Leave us be." Scott said before darting off.

Derek sighed angrily.

xScottxStilesx

Once the tie between Derek and Scott had been cut, Stiles was much happier. Stiles no longer lived in fear of Derek coming to get them. Sure Derek might not have wanted to do anything to them too bad, but the threatening was always making Scott's wolf uncomfortable, and he hated it.

Scott was talking to Deaton about the werewolf stuff at the clinic at one of his shifts when his phone rang, indicating it was Stiles.

Stiles never rang him at work.

Never.

" Stiles?"

" Scott?"

" Stiles? Why do you sound so scared? What's going on?"

" The alpha's here." Stiles whispered.

" Who is it?"

" Peter Hale."

The sound of snarling echoed from the other side of the phone and a yell from Stiles, and then silence.

" Stiles? Stiles? Stiles."

" Scott?"

" The alpha has taken Stiles."

" Did he say who it was?"

" Peter Hale."

xScottxStilesx

Scott was going out of his mind.

Deaton had insisted that they call the police, specifically Stiles's Dad.

He then had to explain the call to Sheriff Stilinski, leaving out the alpha stuff, and mentioning that Stiles must have dropped his phone.

The Sheriff put an APB out on his Jeep.

" Scott, we need you to calm down." The Sheriff told him.

" They took Stiles. They took Stiles." Scott whispered in horror.

" I know Son. I-"

Sheriff paused.

He pulled out his phone and rang Melissa. It took him five minutes to explain the situation and then ask her if she was at home. Thankfully she was.

" Scott. You're Mum's home..."

" They took Stiles." Scott whispered, still shaking.

It was weird and rare to see one without the other, and the worry that Scott felt for Stiles was overwhelming to the poor boy.

" Parrish?"

" Yes?"

" Talk McCall home." The Sheriff told him.

He told him the address and then asked him to return to the vets once he was done.

" Got it Sir."

" You're a good man Parrish."

He nodded before carefully escorting the shaking Scott to his police cruiser.

The Sheriff sighed, who knew how long it was going to take them to find Stiles.

When he got a call saying they had found both Stiles's jeep and phone as well as a smashed photo of Scott and Stiles they knew it was where Stiles's had been taken, and they headed straight there.

" What's the deal with the picture?" One of the officers asked.

" It seems to be an anniversary present." He said, turning to me to see if there was any chance.

" Yeah four years on Sunday. Wait how can you tell?"

He motioned for him to look, and the sheriff did, bending down and seeing it. It was a framed photo collage of the two of them together. There were a variety of photos of them, and it read:

Happy 4th Anniversary Scotty.

The Sheriff sighed, running his hand through his hair.

" So Stiles was definitely here..."

xScottxStilesx

It took nine long, tiresome days for them to find Stiles.

Nine. Long. Days.

It was Scott that found him in a down town apartment. He had managed to catch a whiff of Stiles's scent and had followed it immediately.

He had been carrying a wolfsbane gun that Deaton had given him. Deaton had known there would be no way to stop him going straight after Stiles the minute he found him, so the gun was going to help.

As soon as he had found the scent he had followed it, and kicked down the door.

Stiles was curled in a corner, and seemed to be...handcuffed to a radiator. Fury pulsed through Scott's veins as he shot at the dark figure that was coming towards him. Three shots.

One in the leg.

One in the head.

One in the heart.

Scott raced towards Stiles, picking up his shivering boyfriend.

Stiles was covered in bruises, and his arm looked pretty swollen. He was barely conscious, and it was clear he had lost weight in the nine days he was gone.

" Stiles?"

" Scotty?"

" Yeah."

Scott picked him up in a bridal hold, heading towards the outside of the building, before calling an ambulance. He didn't have a car to get them to the hospital, so an ambulance it was.

" Scott. It hurts. Oh god it hurts."

" I know Stiles. I've got you."

Stiles was shivering badly in Scott's arms, and Scott held him closer, trying to send heat to him in any way possible. He could already hear the ambulance, and he just wanted them to hurry up. Stiles was shaking unbelievably fast.

" I've got you Stiles. I've got you." Scott whispered into Stiles's hair.

When the ambulance arrived, Scott sat with him, holding his hand tightly. He was worried about the fever that Stiles seemed to be running as well as his broken bones.

" Arm's broken. 1 rib. Slight case of pneumonia, early stages though. Easily treatable. The bruises can't be dealt with. They'll have to heal normally." One worker said, as another jotted it down.

" Is he going to be okay?"

" He's going to be fine."

" Good."

Scott rang Stiles's Dad, letting him know what had happened while he held tightly on to Stiles's hand. Stile was grumbling tiredly about how he didn't need to go to the hospital.

Scott kissed his temple, trying to stop his wolf from gripping tightly on to Stiles and not letting anyone else touch while he tried to cover Stiles back in his scent and make Stiles smell more like he normally did.

" Scotty?"

" I've got you Stiles. I've got you."

When they arrived at the hospital, Melissa met them as they place Stiles in a wheelchair to take him to his room. Despite Stiles insisting he could walk.

They took him to get x rays not long after. Only his arm was broken thankfully. His ribs were just slightly bruised as well.

" The pneumonia?" Scott asked before they were about to discharge him.

They handed Scott a prescription for some painkillers for his broken arm which had been put in a cast, and some other tablets to help with the cold, but all they could really do was make sure he stayed warm.

Once they had arrived back at Stiles's house, they had to deal with him being fussed over by his Dad for an hour before Sheriff Stilinski went to work, and then they went upstairs.

Stiles lay on the bed as Scott sat on him, straddling him. He dug his face into Stiles's neck, spreading his own scent onto Stiles, and got used to Stiles's scent returning to normal.

" Stiles? Are you...?" Scott began.

Stiles nodded, knowing what Scott was going to say.

" Yeah."

" Great."

xScottxStilesx

In the morning when they woke, they had fallen asleep during the post orgasmic bliss, something suddenly seemed off to Scott. He could smell Stiles's, but he wasn't behind him in the bed.

" Stiles?"

" Scott, we may have a problem."

Scott hurried out of bed towards where Stiles was standing in the bathroom.

" You know you killed Peter?"

" Yeah."

" That makes you an alpha, right...?"

" Yeah. Stiles where are you going with this?"

" Last night, while we having sex..."

" Oh God...I did, didn't I?"

" Yeah, if we're thinking of the same thing."

" I bit you, during sex."

" You bit me during sex."

" Do you think...?" Stiles began.

Scott looked at the crescent shaped bite mark on Stiles's shoulder. It was half way healed, and it definitely looked deep enough to turn someone. Also he knew that during sex it was very possible he had done it.

" We need to see Deaton." Stiles said.

" Yeah."

Driving over to Deaton's didn't take long, and when they pulled up and got out of the car, the vets was not very busy thankfully.

They sat in the waiting room while Deaton finished a cat with a stomach ache. Once the cat had been dealt with and given back to the owner, Deaton invited the two teenagers into the back.

" So good to see you back Stiles."

" Thanks."

" Now what can I help you boys with?"

" Right, so when I killed Peter..."

" Yes?"

" I automatically became an alpha right?"

" You did." Deaton told him, eyes narrowing.

" So if I was to bite someone...?"

" Then they would automatically become a werewolf." Deaton informed them.

" Right, cos I bit Stiles by accident..."

" How?"

" In sex." Scott whispered under his breath.

" Pardon?"

" In sex." Scott blurted.

Deaton sighed for a moment.

" Hop up on here Stiles, and lets see."

Deaton inspected the bite closely, and Scott knew he could tell Stiles had become a werewolf.

" So?" Stiles asked.

" You are indeed a werewolf."

" Great, so am I going to want to bark at cats? Chase balls? Lick-"

" That's quite enough." Deaton said cutting him off.

" Really dude? Dog jokes?" Scott asked, kind of exasperated.

" Sorry. Couldn't resist."

" So Stiles is a werewolf?"

" Yes but it goes deeper."

" Deeper how?" Stiles asked curiously.

" Not only is Stiles now your beta."

" Yeah?"

" He's also your mate."

" Mate?" Stiles asked.

" Yes mate. During sex if a wolf bites someone they become their mate. As you bit Stiles during intercourse..."

" He became my mate."

" Yes."

" How will this change things?" Stiles asked curiously.

" The bond between the two of you will be deeper. You will probably be able to hear each others thoughts."

" But we can't now?" Stiles asked.

" It can take time for things to fully develop."

" Right, what else?" Scott asked.

" As well as the thoughts, and the deeper bond, Scott is going to be more protective of you Stiles, you will know when each other is danger, you will also want to be closer much more of the time."

" And?"

" Mates are for life. It can never be broken."

" That's okay with me." Stiles said.

" Same."

" Yes, well that is good that you both accept it. It will be easier to the bond that way."

Stiles and Scott grinned at each other, with love in their eyes.

Deaton left the room, grabbing some stuff he claimed Stiles might need.

" You're a werewolf."

" We're going to be together. We're mates."

" I'm a werewolf."

" We're going to be together forever."

**Author's Note:**

> If I get some support from this, I might write a sequel at some point.


End file.
